This Application is a U.S. National Phase Application of PCT International application PCT/JP00/05486.
The present invention relates to a catalyst combustion apparatus using liquid fuel, and a vaporizing apparatus for liquid fuel.
As a method for vaporizing liquid fuel, there have conventionally been proposed a large number of methods. Of these methods, a method for dropping liquid fuel in a vaporizing unit for vaporizing, a method for jetting after vaporizing by way of a vaporizing element provided within a vaporizing unit, or the like have been utilized for household oil burning appliances and are well known.
In any of those methods, from a heat of vaporization recovery ring provided in a burner port portion of flames to be formed, a heat receptor for recovery of heat of vaporization arranged with its one part projecting into flames, or the like, heat recovery is performed to the vaporizing unit through conduction of heat.
In the above-described conventional vaporizing apparatus, since flames to be formed and atmosphere in its vicinity have as high temperature as 1100 to 1300xc2x0 C., heat recovery is performed from a heat of vaporization recovery ring provided in the burner port portion, a heat receptor for recovery of heat of vaporization arranged with its one part projecting into flames, or the like to the vaporizing unit by the conduction of heat, whereby spontaneous combustion could be made.
In a catalyst combustion apparatus, however, since temperature within a catalyst combustion unit is restricted on 900xc2x0 C., which is the heat limit, or less, a heat recovery source at lower temperature is used, and therefore, the similar configuration of vaporizing unit to the conventional one has had a problem that a heater for the vaporizing unit requires a great deal of power consumption in order to continue the catalyst combustion.
In addition, it has had another problem that a part of the fuel would re-condense if a sufficient amount of heat is not given.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-described conventional problems concerning the catalyst combustion apparatus.
The present invention is a catalyst combustion apparatus comprising:
a fuel feed course for feeding liquid fuel;
an air feed course for feeding air;
a mixing unit for mixing fuel to be fed from said fuel feed course with air to be fed from said air feed course;
a vaporizing unit for heating mixture obtained by mixing in said mixing unit to vaporize said liquid fuel;
a catalyst heating unit disposed on a downstream side of said vaporizing unit in contact with or in close proximity to said vaporizing unit in terms of conduction of heat, for carrying an oxidation catalyst component; and
a catalyst combustion unit, provided on a downstream side of said catalyst heating unit, having a multiplicity of conductive holes, and wherein
said vaporizing unit is capable of utilizing heat from said catalyst heating unit.
The present invention is a catalyst combustion apparatus comprising:
a fuel feed course for feeding liquid fuel;
an air feed course for feeding air;
a vaporizing unit for heating fuel to be fed from said fuel feed course to vaporize;
a mixing unit for mixing vaporized fuel fed from said vaporizing unit with air fed from said air feed course;
a catalyst heating unit disposed on a downstream side of said mixing unit in contact with or in close proximity to said vaporizing unit in terms of conduction of heat, for carrying an oxidation catalyst component; and
a catalyst combustion unit, provided on a downstream side of said catalyst heating unit, having a multiplicity of conductive holes, and wherein
said vaporizing unit is capable of utilizing heat from said catalyst heating unit.
The present invention is a fuel vaporizing apparatus, characterized in that said apparatus comprises:
a fuel feed course for feeding liquid fuel;
an air feed course for feeding air;
a vaporizing unit having a vaporizing surface for heating fuel to be fed from said fuel feed course to vaporize said liquid fuel;
a first mixing space for mixing air fed from said air feed course with fuel vaporized in said vaporizing unit; and
a second mixing space provided on the downstream side of said first mixing space, and
a tip end of said air feed course penetrates said vaporizing surface to thereby cause a part of air jetted from said tip end to flow out of said first mixing space without being affected by heating in said vaporizing unit, while the remaining air is mixed with said fuel vaporized within said first mixing space, into mixture, to flow out of said first mixing space, and
in said second mixing space in the outside of said first mixing space, said air flowed out is mixed with said mixture.
The present invention is a fuel vaporizing apparatus comprising:
a fuel feed course for feeding liquid fuel;
an air feed course for feeding air; and
a vaporizing unit having a vaporizing surface for heating fuel to be fed from said fuel feed course to vaporize said liquid fuel, and wherein
said vaporizing unit is formed into a box-shaped case; within said case, a tip end of said fuel feed course and a tip end of said air feed course are arranged; fuel is jetted through the tip end of said fuel feed course toward the vaporizing surface located in the base portion of said case; and within said case, vaporized fuel and air jetted from the tip end of said air feed course are mixed to flow out of an opening located on the side of said case.